A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart
by A-musing
Summary: I DO NOT AND WILL PROBABLY NEVER OWN NEW GIRL, THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OTHER BRANDS/SHOWS MENTIONED. As much as I want to :( please enjoy my random Ness stuff :)
1. Chapter 1 : The Bathroom

_**OKAY so this is my first FanFiction and I'm a little excited to say the least. It probably isn't great, but let me know what you think. **_

_**I do NOT own New Girl or any of the characters :( **_

_**Chapter 1: The Bathroom**_

* * *

Nick lay face down on the couch once again. it had sorta become his thing recently. Beer bottles stacked into quite an impressive tower stood before him on the coffee table, before he told it to "stop looking at me like that ya dumbass" in slurred speech.

Schmidt had left a while ago, looking a little bigger, lets face it fatter than usual. Which lets not lie made Nick VERY pleased with himself. Winston however went to go and, 'do stuff with a girl'. When will he realize that Nick isn't impressed at the fact he can have sex with a girl? And Nick truly wasn't impressed, ENVIOUS yes, impressed... Eh The only problem now though was that Nick was all alone. Again. These past few days Jess had been really busy doing loads of Maid of Honor shit, and Nick hadn't felt this alone in a while. He cursed the fact that Shivy had been talked into having a best man, and that Cece insisted that Jess meet him, y'know before the damn wedding. "'Make the service less awkward' my arse" Nick mimicked Cece, before adding a curse to finish his speech.

Damn the middle school dance rules. Now, because of Cece, Jess was meeting the ever so good-looking... what was that dicks name again? Nick couldn't think, he sat up, and looked up to the roof. "WELL SCREW YOU JESS!" Nick shouted, admittedly too loud. His timing couldn't have been worse because who should stumble through the door? None other than the damn girl with the damn pretty dress and the pretty hair and one shoe in her hand..

Wait... "JESS WHY DO YOU ONLY HAVE ONE SHOE O.." Nick was cut short in his mindless shouting. "WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME?" Jess returned, neither of them quite sure of why they were yelling. Jess tried to focus on him, closing one eye as two Nicks slowly became one. She loved Cece, but she should have been warned NOT to take so much wine as the future In-laws were at Cece's, and Jess had to drink both bottles of wine she had got earlier that night. Bad idea Jessica. Bad idea. Her next idea wasn't great either. Throwing her one shoe down, and kicking off the other while Nick staggered up off the couch about to respond, in a what-she-though-was-a-mumble-but-actually-a-quiet- shout "and if you're offering Miller, I'd gladly accept...'

OH NO. She had just realized what she said. Instantly her vision improved, but would she say sober? Probably not. Even if she could. Her and nick stood staring at each other, chests rising and falling in unison. the sofa among other things separated them during this stand-off. She was in trouble. She murmured something about the bathroom and darted up the corridor,and just like that, she was gone. When she reached the bathroom she looked into the mirror in front of her, hands grasping the sink. She felt like she was playing chase. It was so stupid. Maybe he hadn't heard? maybe he didn't notice?

* * *

He heard. He noticed.

Nick dashed as well as any drunk man could dash and stood in the doorway, looking at Jess in the better light of the bathroom. She was in the same dress from the bachelorette party, and God did she look damn sexy in that. He could see all the upper boob any many could wish for. Jess looked straight through her own reflection and to the doorway where Nick stood, with dark eyes. He stared into the deep blue eyes looking at him through the mirror panting, not just because he was drunk and hadn't ran like that for a while, but the weeks he had waited to finally touch Jess again had been killing him.

Jess broke the silence "that's just a err expression Nick. Nicky. old pal" Jess began reeling off any name she could think of to make this situation easier, but the sexual tension was mounting up and she realized again in the bathroom (why always in the bathroom Jess? why?) she wanted him. B-A-D. while making this discovery she saw Nick had edged closer to her, so close his head had almost bent on top of hers, and their foreheads were almost touching. "hey... Buddy, we are right by Winston's room pal..." she began, fighting with her body that was screaming for him to take her, but he shook his head "they're all out, and don't call me Nicky, its weird".

"it's not weird"

"it is Jess, it's really weird"

"as weird as your hands hovering over my boobs Miller?"

Neither of them had noticed, but Nicks hands were positioned directly above, but not touching her upper boob. he stepped back and wiped his hands down his trouser leg, and both let out a small laugh.

"wait... why did you wipe your hands? you didn't touch me!" The laughter grew, and Nick saw a opportunity, which he took.

"well why did you saw you wanted me to screw you!" Nick went to laugh again, be a silence washed over the humor filled bathroom. What had he done? the situation had almost become normal! why was he such a damn idiot?!

"I asked you first"

"my question is slightly more important seeing as I didn't do anything wrong where you pretty much begged me for se.." Nick was cut short once again.

"GOD MILLER IT IS JUST AN EXPRESSION WHY DO TRY AND GRAB MY BOOB EVERY TIME WE ARE ALONE?!" Jess yelled panting as she didn't know where this anger was coming from.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOU! I AM STICKING TO THIS MIDDLE SCHOOL DANCE DUMBASS IDEA. WHILE YOU SWAN AROUND WITH ALADDIN OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS SHOWING YOU A WHOLE NEW WORLD AND FANTASTIC.."

"REALLY NICK? I MEET ONE GUY AND YOU BECOME A PIGHEADED RACIST..."

"HOW WAS THAT RACIST IT WAS A JOKE. GOD JESS YOU ARE LITERALLY KILLING ME"

"REALLY? BECAUSE, FIGURATIVELY SPEAKING, IT REALLY GETS MY GOAT WHEN SOME... SOME... ROOM FRIEND USES LITERALLY WHEN HE LITERALLY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"

The room went silent. Their chests once more in unison. What neither of them had noticed was how close their faces became during their fight. In their drunken states neither of them had noticed how close each others bodies were, and it became too much.

Nicks arms reached for Jess' face and she pulled him close to her at the same moment, his mouth and hers locking together in a passionate kiss. the kiss held both enticed with the other, completely taken over by their room-friend. As the kiss deepened and tongues began searching hungrily for more Nick pulled away. "Hold on, did you call me your room-friend?"

"YOU'RE DOING THIS NOW NICK?"

"YES! I MEAN. WHATS HAPPENING NOW JESS? WHAT IS THIS?"

"look bro, amigo..."

"NOT THIS AGAIN! JUST SHUT UP JESS!"

"YOU STARTED THIS MILLER!" And with that, he finished it also, grabbing Jess' waving arms with his hands and pulled them closer to him once more. He lead her back up against the bathroom wall as he kissed her for the fifth time since this whole damn mess started. She didn't mind but soon she began to question what he had meant by 'swanning around with Aladdin'. This time Jess pulled away and he rolled both his eyes and his head.

"what now?"

"oh I'm sorry did i interrupt you?" Jess began defensively, to which Nick shook his head.

"WELL WHAT IS IT THEN?" he shouted, letting her arms loose and stepping back into the bathroom.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN SWANNING AROUND WITH ALADDIN? DO YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME FLOOZY NICK? IS THAT WHAT THIS IS?" Jess asked, her huge eyes not leaving his, until he made his response clear by leaving the room and slamming his door shut. Jess looked around and then back to herself in the mirror. She was flushed, hot, tipsy, twirly and slightly dumb. But she hadn't finished this fight.

Nick wiped his hand up his face, through his hair and down to his neck. He sure as hell wasn't finished fighting with her. Damn, if she thinks she's won she can think again. Nick threw his door open, slightly shocked to see jess just steps before his door, looking as angry as he felt. Both of their expressions softened at the sight of one another, seeing that they had chased after each other to continue talking. Or shouting. But NOT kissing. definitely NOT kissing.

"I don't think you're a floozer Jess"

"it's a floozy Nick"

Nick grit his teeth. "thanks. I really REALLY needed to know the DAMN DIFFERENCE"

"OH MATURE NICK. MATURE. FLOOZER ISN'T A WORD DUMB DUMB."

"JUST SAY DUMBASS JESS YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"NO NICK CURSE WORDS ARE BAD AND MEAN!"

"WHY DID YOU ASK ME TO SCREW YOU JESSICA?!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO PUT THE TV ON WHY DO YOU THINK MILLER?"

Nick stopped. Jess stopped. His mouth fell open, while her eyes widened and she began to retreat into her room, mumbling once more, about alcohol and planning with Cece tomorrow. But Nick wasn't letting this go. It may have been his beer moving his legs one step in front of another, but just as Jess went to close her door, his hand pushed it open a few inches, and put his foot in the door, saying the words he had wanted to say again for weeks.

"take off your damn clothes"

She stepped back and let him into her room. he entered without looking up. He looked dark and mysterious. He shut the door behind him and his eyes finally met hers. they looked at each other, like the night the fish tank broke, before he broke the silence once more.

"take off your DAMN CLOTHES" he started to say, but his voice began getting louder and she grabbed him once more and pulled him into a deep kiss. They staggered over to her bed and as he lay over her his hands started to pull her dress looking for a zip or ANYTHING to get the damn thing off.

Jess let out a girlish giggle and said " You are sooo chaotic" to which Nick replied in a breath against her lips " this is NOT the time to be talking."

Both of them sat up on their knees looking at each other and Jess pulled the dress over her head, and nick did the same with his shirt. he then took hold of her face once more and pulled her close. He pushed her back forcefully against her mattress still above her, and his hand slowly crept from the small of her back, down her damn perky bum and around her thigh.

this was it.


	2. Chapter 2 : Awkward

_**I had a weekend away but just had to do this when I came back. Please review :)**_

_**Chapter 2: Awkward.**_

* * *

Well this was AWKWARD.

Jess' eyes went wide when she awoke and saw an arm hooked around her bare shoulders, and hoped it wasn't.

It was.

She slowly began to turn over, hoping it just LOOKED like a certain roommates arm, but her movement caused the arm to quickly retreat into the body she dreaded to see.

Nick.

He too was wide awake and both darted their glances from one another, neither daring to make eye contact or break silence. They both lay back down, pulled the covers close to their necks and stared at the ceiling.

It then occurred to Nick to check the time. 10:24. Shit. If he had just of ignored his damn stupid idea he wouldn't be in this mess. Nick sprang up in bed and startled Jess. He looked at how scared she was, wondering why her bra was off when he distinctly remembered...

'NOT THE TIME NICK!' he thought to himself, as his eyes finally met with Jess'. He felt his stomach tighten as she looked at him, her mouth shaped like a small 'O', moving slightly as she tried to say something.

'What was he doing?' Jess pondered, looking straight into his eyes. They looked just as dark, and as mysterious as last night when they... well when they had SEX. Jess tore her eyes away and took her hand to her face. Nick took this opportunity to grab his boxers and trousers, and slid them on hastily, so Jess didn't see. Nick then started to speak.

"Jess can you erm..."

'oh God what is he going to say?' Jess thought, as her head turned when his words had started her.

"Can you..." Nick felt like a real douche asking this. This felt jar worthy. "can you check if the boys are around? y'know we really don't wanna get an intervention for something that..." Nick didn't know how to follow. Was this a mistake? should this have happened? He had wanted it to, but so sudden? Plus they were both a little drunk, was it all damn stupid?

The same thoughts crossed Jess' mind. What does this mean now? Did she even want this talk now? As Nick took the back of his neck in both palms and opened his mouth, Jess interrupted him to avoid the awkward confrontation.

" yeah er yeah. Yup I'll erm, check." she waved her arm in his direction before continuing. "could you, would you mind... be a.. mate? and pass me that robe?" She stuttered, confused and while she held her one arm out to grab for her robe the other clutched her sheet around her chest, hoping Nick would quickly fulfill her request. He did, throwing the robe in to her bed.

"here, yeah. Sorry I'll..." he started, and turned to face her closet. This was ridiculous he thought. Why didn't I listen to those STUPID Middle School rules?! Nick Miller doesn't act if he doesn't know the outcome, but if he does he just HAS to mess it all up! Typical. He heard her door open, and turned, hoping it was Jess acting as look out. She was in the doorway, head poking out looking to the living room and further up the corridor. Everything looked as it had last night, Schmidt and Winston must have stayed out. She motioned for Nick and said "the coast is clear GO GO GO!" jokingly, before remembering what had happened hours before.

Nick laughed and looked one last look at her in that robe. Yup. Middle School dance rules. That's what he was sticking to. Nothing arousing or tempting at all in this situation. He walked over to her, and she looked up to him.

'Why had he stopped in the doorway?!' Jess thought, as they stood to close together. She could not have this talk now.

"look Nick..."

"It...it never happened. Middle School dance rules. if that's what you want? Cause this is a lot more awkward than it needs to be. Last night was, well it was what it was but we had a deal. If that's what you want to stick to that that's..."

"is that what you want Miller?"

_'Why does she have to call me Miller, and OF COURSE NOT IT WAS THE BEST SEX OF MY LIFE!'_

"Well unless you want something different..."

"...Nope, this was totally accidental, nothing else should come of this now. Friend."

Why was Jess saying this?! it's not true! Jess desperately wanted to know what was written on the valet card, she needed more than a middle school dance date with the boy across the hall. When did her life become a Sandra Bullock movie?!

Nick's head bobbed backwards. Was she serious? did Jess, JESS just have meaningless sex?

"fine then. In fact good, because this" his finger pointed between their chests "is stupid, and reckless and a BAD idea" as the words slipped out of his mouth, he regretted it.

"well that's just fine Nick. You really should go get changed, I'm going to have a shower."

" before she could leave he looked down at her in complete shock. Nick couldn't justify his next actions. Lawyer Nick begged him not to do it. but there was no stopping him. He grabbed her body again, and kissed her. Yup they had just agreed to not take this any further, so naturally stupid Nick Miller messed up again. His mouth connected to hers gently and Jess had met his kiss just as tenderly, just eagerly.

They separated and looked into the others eyes, surprised at themselves.

"DAMMIT!" Nick shouted as he arms flew into the air and quickly made his escape to his room, he turned to a confused Jess, and said " that was at me not you. I... I'm just a real douche and I can't believe that after we just... and then we agreed...why did i..." Nick struggled breathlessly, trying to justify why he had done that. Jess giggled and he stopped speaking completely. The just both lent against their door-frames, looking at each other. Nick rested his head on the frame and gave a weak smile. Jess returned his look with a grin that spread across her face, and she headed for the shower.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Cece yelled causing many people in the mall to stop and look over at a blushing Jess.

"keep your voice down Cece! it's already hard enough... SORRY SIR ENJOY YOUR COFFEE IN PEACE" Jess waved at a disgruntled man at the table next to hers in Starbucks, and shot him a smile of innocence.

"how was it?"

"not now Cece..."

"I will phone Schmidt..."

"Don't you dare"

"Then tell me!"

"IT WAS INCREDIBLE. HE WAS A SEX GOD Y'HAPPY? " Jess said in a hushed shout, that made the man at the next table look at her in disgust and move.

"really? Mr no-foreplay? are you serious?" Cece asked surprised not nearly surprised as Jess. "yes okay?! it was fantastic! he rocked my world and I want to do it again and agai..." Jess cut off. Did she really just admit that she wanted to have sex with Nick AGAIN?

"Did you tell him you want some more?" Cece said with a wink. Before Jess continued she carried on "So tell me everything then! come on, don't shake your head at me! please i haven't had any since the Indian marriage conve..."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"yeah i slept with Schmidt I have literally done that hundreds of times moving on to you and Nick!"

Jess filled Cece in with ever last detail, and judging by Cece's face, she was more than impressed.

"Nick Miller heh, who knew?" was the only thing she could say, before the girls began to giggle and continue shopping.

* * *

Cece opened the doors to the bar, but Jess hesitated.

"It's too weird Cece!" Jess pleaded, but Cece wasn't having any of it. "look Jess, this is for you, not to make things more awkward. Just come on!" Jess looked at her determined friend, sighed and went through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3 : Jealous

**_Chapter 3 may be a bit strange, but please be patient! Enjoy! Please review I love them :D _**

**_Chapter 3: Jealous_**

She instantly regretted her decision to enter. Stood behind the bar next to Big Bob wasn't the person she wanted to see. It was the person she wanted to see least.

Shane.

Since the funeral she completely forgot about Shane, and her fling with Nick. Her stomach tightened as she thought about Nick, with Shane, and then how he said he didn't want to 'go to the other market'.

"Got a booth Jess!" Cece yelled across the room, which attracted the ears of Jess and Nick, who was the other side of the bar. With every step Jess took closer to Cece, Nick slid around the bar, trying to avoid her. "Nicky babe? Get some more vodka up in here!" Shane shouted, seeing the discomfort between the room friends.

* * *

Nick trudged to where they kept their drink supplies, thinking about the situation he would be in tonight. He hadn't officially broken off his thing with Shane, even though they had only slept together once. But now she had seen Jess he dreaded how the night would turn out. He knew Shane could be mean, but he didn't expect her actions when he came back to the bar.

Shane grabbed him by the head, in front of Jess' both and kissed him. This, Nick thought, was the last way he had considered to sort this mess out with Jess. Now he looked like a real douche.

Jess responded casually, because he isn't hers, he never was. He was her room friend. _THAT'S_ _ALL._

"Do you actually work here Nick? Cause I'm getting thirsty and Shivy and Kamran will be here any second"

All of this was gobblydigook of course, but Nick had made her so mad! Stupid Nick Miller with his pretty terrible yet perfect body and how angry he gets and how hot it is...

* * *

Kamran? Really? That's low. Well screw you Jessica! Nick then remembered those were the words that got him in trouble yesterday, and his mouth spread into a slight grin.

"Sorry Jess, Cece, what will you girls have? And what will your guys drink? Do they drink?" Nick asked politely, while Shane walked off to Bob. Nick shocked himself at how calm he was, not realising how cold he actually sounded.

"Really Nick? Really? You are suck a jerk. I'm going home see you later Cece" Jess looked hurt at his actions, even though she knew it was all Shane.

"Isn't this a thing you do? Go on, chase her shouting her name and you can both stare at each other for a while before an argument leading to sexual tension until..."

"Yeah I get it, how do you know all of thi... Never mind she tells you everything"

Nick shouted something about his break to Shane, and ran out of the bar to apartment 4D.

* * *

"Jess why are you sat on the floor?" Nick asked, looking into those big blue eyes for the first time properly that day. He felt overwhelmed at her, but knew that the middle school dance rules would forever be in place after the damn stunt Shane had pulled.

"Cece has my keys and I figured you would follow me, y'know, cause its our thing when you have another woman on the go" Jess spat, trying to narrow her eyes, but then remembered she didn't want to seem like she cared. "So if you could just open the door that would be greaaaat Nicky, oh, sorry that's for girlfriends only" she cut her eyes once more before she stood, brushing the front of her skirt down.

Nick looked in shock as he saw her reaction, the worst part was not only did he want to fight back, he found it very arousing.

"I forgot my keys too Jess, so I can't go either"

"Don't lie Miller, hand them over"

"I'm serious it's just me and you"

"Fine then I'm going over to see my young friends. They don't need to put money in the jar by the way. Which you do, just incase the hint wasn't clear"

"Why me! I haven't done anything!"

"Erm how about telling me to take off my clothes?!"

"I did as you asked!"

"Jess tried to walk over to the apartment opposite, but then Nick took her by the arm "SERIOUSLY NICK? NOT NOW!"

"No I wasn't... I just thought we need to... And you shouldn't go... Over... And... I'm..."

" look Nick, middle school dance rules, you wanted that. Remember? When you ran off this morning?"

"Wait a minute"

"What? It wasn't your idea?!"

WE AGREED! YOUR IDEA FIRST JESS!"

"So are you saying that you don't want to stick to ... It?" Jess asked slightly confused, her voice laced with hope.

"Huh erm ha n-no" Nick stuttered, hoping his. Answer was the right one for Jess "like I said we wouldn't work, you said it. I said it. Looks like we agree in one thing, unless y'know, you wanted any more of this? It's a curse being THAT good in bed sometimes you know..."

"Pah! Heh, huh I don't think so Miller it was just, just s-e-x. No big deal, I haven't even told Cece it really meant nothing to me. N O thing Nick, I'M just glad we are on the same page"

Jess didn't know why she lied. Probably because she had hoped he lied but she just turned and knocked on the youths door, praying that they had done their laundry and had actually furniture now.

"That's just great Jess, did you check if Schmidt and Winston were in? What is with those anyways?"

Before Nick could get an answer, Chaz welcomed "JESSICAT!" And the others welcomed her in, then before she could look back the door closed.

* * *

Nick sat on Jess' bed. The boys had been and gone, none the wiser to what had been happening. Schmidt looked happy, like really happy and it pissed Nick off. Winston barely spoke to Nick, it was all about Jess' condom box, and left with all 250 or however many was in that damn box. Nick held back his emotions and held back the urge to tell his best friends the stuff he was going through, the stuff he had caused because he was such a dumbass. He couldn't tell them because he would probably end up in a slapping war with both. So Nick sat, and he waited. He wasn't sure what for. He felt strange, but knew he had to talk to Jess. He didn't know how long he had been there, until she bounced through the front door, then he realised it had been almost two hours, and he should have probably sat in the living room, where she could not had avoided him when she came back.

Jess looked around looking for Nick. Or Schmidt and Winston. Okay just for Nick. Where was he. His door was ajar, so he wasn't asleep. Then her heart sank. Was he with Shane? What did it matter anyway? It's not like he was her property. He could do whatever and whoever he wanted. And with that she unlocked her phone and pressed dial.

"Hey is that you?"

Nick's heart jumped, was she talking to him, he thought he had to explain this situation, so it was a good thing he practiced while she was away. He opened his mouth to reply, until he heard her continue without his response.

"Mmm I bet, what time? I sure I could make it to you before midnight? What do you say?"

Nick bust out of her room and through to the kitchen, where Jess stood.

"Erm, I'll call you back in ten" and with that, hung up on the person on the other end of the call.

"Oh hi Nick, I thought you were out?"

"Really Jess? When did you become so self obsessed?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah Jess, y'know what? Forget it. I thought we could talk but you're like a CHILD JESSICA!"

"WELL FINE NICK, BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT WAS CECE ASKING ABOUT SOMETHING FOR TOMORROW NIGHT BUT FORGET IT!"

They both tried to storm away, but realising that their rooms are opposite each other, this proved difficult. They just shot nasty looks with turtle faces and bug eyes to get their points across until they reached their rooms and they turned to each other and glared.

Why were Schmidt and Winston always out at the moment? All Nick wanted to do was rip open the blouse she wore, and tear that skirt off. His eyes darted to her lips, a signal she noticed, and reciprocated.

To this he grabbed her, and pulled her in and their bodies merged just perfectly, like they always do. But they both hesitated to kiss.

"You wanted to meet Kamran"

"You kissed Shane!"

"Fair point, but she kissed me"

To this Jess made the move to Nick's mouth, and they stumbled backwards into her room once more.


	4. Chapter 4 : The Grand Escape

_**Okay so I wrote this quick and some parts may change and any grammatical errors should be fixed. There were a few in the last chapter, but I'm doing this on my phone so it's tricky to change. Please review! This chapter tries to focus a little bit more on the other characters, because I haven't written with anyone else but Cece and Shane. Please tell me if you think I have written Schmidt and Winston well because it annoys me when people write them in ways that do not suit their characters. I started this yesterday, but being the idiot I am accidentally deleted the original, sorry! IT'S A SHORT ONE I'M AFRAID :(**_

_**Chapter 4: The Grand Escape**_

The pair awoke to the slam of the loft door. "NICK? JESS?" Schmidt's voice echoed through the loft. Jesus' mouth formed an 'O' and kicked Nicks clothes under her bed, whilst a very naked Nick ran into Jess' closet. As one door closed, Schmidt opened another, and Jess dived back into her bed.

"JEEZ JESS! Put them away! I have a GIRL-friend! I know you feel lonely but come on!"

"Eww! Schmidt! I'm not lonely! What do you err want?" Jess stammered, trying to seem calm, as she covered her bare chest. "Cece said Elizabeth can be my plus one! It's so wonderful!"

"Thats really great Schmidt" Jess smiled back at a beaming Schmidt who continued. " Where's Nick? Wanna tell my bro about love, I'll phone him"

"NO! He erm left it with me to charge he didn't come home last night, I think he err went home with Shane" Jess stuttered, hoping Schmidt would believe it.

From in the closet Nick listened to the lies waiting for Schmidt's reply, while cupping his balls. He smiled while thinking about the past few days, and only half listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Okay, we'll I need to check on a... Dress with a stain, can you leave.. I'm not decent" Jess said to Schmidt, trying desperately to get him out.

"Fiiiine but I have already seen the twins Jess" Schmidt winked and closed the door behind him. Jess covered her body and went to retrieve Nick, only to find him holding the hoodie she had tried to seduce him in.

"You kept this?" He said, with a smile spreading up his face.

"Yeah it was an accident, sorry, wanna out some clothes on now though? And maybe get out of the closet?" Jess whispered, knowing Schmidt was in the kitchen.

"How am I gonna get out Jess" Nick said, his Chicago accent lingering on the last word, reminding Jess of the first time she thought maybe Nick had feelings for her, and Cece almost messed it up.

" I dunno, but we need to talk through a:what this is and b:how we are getting you out of this apartment."

* * *

A few hours had passed, Nick had escaped with Jess' help while she distracted Schmidt with the question if her towel was a gentle mint, or pistachio. Winston and Schmidt were leant against the kitchen counter, whispering about Jess, who was sat on the couch under a comfy blanket, watching an old film.

"I can't be a part of your crazy plot Schmidt I'm on an adjusted schedule!" Winston hissed, but Schmidt continued his point "look we cannot leave them alone! Two nights Winston! TWO! I have a schedule here..." Winston cut in " if I say yes can I sleep?"

"Do you boys ever cry at movies?" Jess snivelled from the couch.

"Marley and Me" both agreed almost instantly.

"Well" Jess began, sniffing in between words " every time I watch... A wonderful Life... I really blub"

"Blub Jess? Really? I'm out" Winston said, putting his schedule in his pocket and going to his room.

Shortly after Nick returned, and Schmidt greeted him with an unwelcome hug.

"Banging the boss bro! Niiice!"

"Ew jar Schmidt!" Jess' voice sounded from on the couch. Schmidt laughed and released Nick "she just mad cause I saw the twins. Good work Jessica Day!" Nick's face turned into a slight frown "Schmidty that's our roommate, jar"

A few inappropriate remarks later, Schmidt deposited a fifty in the jar, and answered his ringing cellphone.

The same morning as the grand escape, Nick and Jess agreed to keep contact to a minimum, and that small talk was key. Having both roommates back meant that this plan, was working.

"So whatchoo watching?" Nick asked, sitting next to Jess.

"It's a Wonderful Life? It's really good burnt colour disk is scratched, I'm just putting the black and white copy in, why not watch it?" Jess looked into his eyes, dying to know what he was thinking, piercing him with her gaze.

She was so beautiful Nick thought to himself, which helped make the decision to watch this crappy old film (which actually turned out to be pretty good, though he wouldn't tell Jess) "fine, but I think Elizabeth is coming, so wait a minute and we can watch it okay?" Nick said regrettably, knowing he didn't want to watch a damn film, but in ways did miss how he sometimes had a best friend, then others something no one understood but them.

Half an hour later Winston set off for work, while Schmidt and Elizabeth sat down snuggled on the couch. But being so wrapped up in his new old girlfriend, Schmidt failed to notice the glances shared between his room friends, before their fingers secretly interlocked under Jess' blanket.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Hospital

**_Okay so I haven't read any fanfics in a while, and after having this idea for weeks and finished writing it, I saw someone had some like almost identical ideas, but I just want to say, I haven't tried to steal anything. I just thought it would be funny, plus fitting to Winston's overreactions. So I although I am sorry, my muse won't let me change the story :( I LOVE REVIEWS they make me smile :) _**

**_Chapter 5: The Hospital_**

The movie ended, and Schmidt lead Elizabeth back to his bedroom, slightly ashamed about how little influence 'the big guy' had to Schmidt's new life. Elizabeth was just happy to see she was getting her first love back.

This left the ever so awkward Nick and Jess, sat hands held tightly, neither of them wanting to move. They stared at the rolling credits, knowing that if they looked away this moment would be over, and secretly neither wanted that. The credits came to an end, making the intimate moment even more awkward.

"Did you like the film?" Jess said slowly, trying to find the words to break the tension. "Yeah. Er yeah it was quite good, I can't believe I haven't seen it before my ma loves these kind of films."

The pair returned to silence, but the moment was broken, two warm hands separated and Nick faked a yawn. "Well I'm knackered, wanna go to bed?" Jess' eyes shot to Nick, bulging with questions. "Hah erm I mean alone. To y'know our own beds ha, I didn't mean... Because that isn't what this... Y'know?" He murmured. Jess thought it was so sweet when he babbled, but couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed at his opposition to them spending the night together, but she knew he was right.

'STOP BEING SUCH A DUMBASS!' Nicks mind screamed at him, knowing all he wanted was to be with Jess once more. He loved having his friend, but for the past few years he had walked on eggshells when trying to avoid his feelings.

Before Nick could return to his self loathing, Jess spoke "yeah I know what you mean. But first, I think I may have a solution to what ever this is"

Nick's heart pounded, he had hoped for something slightly more than ignorance in the day and then lust of a night. He was way off.

" I think we should stop touching. For a while, it's really difficult and it might be because of that. I dunno, what do you think?"

Nick blinked in shock. He wondered of it was flattery that his touch affected her like this, but his whole chest hurt at the thought of not touching her. Even for a minute. How long was a while? Is that until she found someone new? Or until he did?

"Erm okay I spose it's not the worst idea?" Nick said, trying to seem cool about the plan.

"No the worst was handing Russell those slips. Anyway I think it is for the best, because you know we did make the" Jess lowered her voice "beast with two backs if you know what I mean" she said in her 'Judy Garland' voice. Nick laughed.

"Why not just say sex?"

"Because it sounds dirty"

"It wasn't exactly clean" he teased.

"Ew miller!" She slapped his arm, and with that touch, silence fell and their eyes glared into each other.

"Yep so touching NEEDS to stop" Nick laughed, followed by Jess' giggle.

"Deal"

"Sooo, lets go to our" Nick extended the next word "s-e-p-a-r-a-t-e beds, for s-e-p-a-r-a-t-e sleep" he didn't know what separate sleep was, but he knew it meant ALONE. And this was the best thing for him and Jess.

* * *

The following morning Nick and Jess danced around the kitchen, trying desperately to avoid each others bodies. It was going well for them both, for a while. Until...

"So I'm the only one who hasn't seen Jess'..." Winston cut off, and just raised his eyebrows.

"I haven't either I mean... I...how did you" Nick went red. His back began to sweat. Had they been found out so soon?

"She dropped her towel in your room remember?"

"HAVE YOU SEEN THEM AGAIN?" Schmidt yelled his eyes darting between the two.

"No, I erm me and Jess we didn't. It..." Nick was a mess. Winston and Schmidt looked each other up and down, then the roommates in question.

"He thought the shower was free when I hade turned the water off and caught a glimpse a few days ago, it's been a bit awkward but we got through it" Jess laughed off the situation, and took a gulp from the mug in front of her while Nick leant against the fridge glad of her assistance.

"New rules Nicholas, ALWAYS ask if it's free" Schmidt spat, before taking a tray of pancakes to him room.

" I have some papers to grade so I'm out boys!" Jess shuffled to her room with her mug and a folder, leaving Nick and Winston alone.

"They perky Nick?" Winston asked, genuinely intrigued.

"WINSTON! That's Jess our roommate. That's really weird. And mean. And inappropriate!" Nick protested, unamused by Winston's words.

" Oh and tonsil tennis isn't? Don't dish it out Nick. Not with the mojo man. Now, I need sleep. Goodnight."

Winston retreated to his room, only to pop his head out once.

"Were they good?" He said with a wink.

Nick pulled a face that was so much more than a frown, but as he turned around to open the fridge, he muttered with a smile "amazing".

* * *

The day passed and Nick was at work. Shane had taken leave to travel and her dad was running the bar once more. He thought this shift couldn't get better until bearclaw came in with Andy.

"BEARCLAW how ya been!" Nick welcomed his old friend with a grin, until he saw Andy slice his hand in front of his shaking head.

"Nothing has been the same since Jess broke my heart. It's been horrible man. I'm not sleeping. Just thinking about her man"

"Look Bearclaw I shouldn't have given you her number. The thing with the doctor is over now but" "does that mean I have a shot?! Oh Nick I could kiss you!" Bearclaw bounced through to the back, leaving Andy and Nick confused. "She wanted me to give her number to you man, I got it wrong but now look at him! What should I do Andy?"

Nick couldn't prepare for what happened next.

"Well I'm glad you fucked up. She may be easy but I'm looking for something important rather than some random drunk slut at almost 12 in the afternoon, I mean COME ON! Bearclaw did well to get out quick..."

Nick had heard enough. He had thrown himself over the bar and his fists had found Andy's face. However Andy was bigger, stronger, and almost as angry as Nick.

* * *

"JESS! SCHMIDT! I THINK NICK IS DEAD!" Both of the roommates ran to the living room to find Winston on the phone.

"WHAT!?" Jess screamed, while Schmidt just cried sat on the nearest chair.

"Okay we will be there as soon as we can"

"What happened?!" Schmidt snivelled, covered in tears.

"He got beaten up, he is awake and pretty much fine they need someone to pick him up" Winston said causally.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Jess yelled, extremely relieved.

"I have work, one of you needs to pick him up, and you were both asleep."

"And saying Nick needs picking up wouldn't do? I'll go you're a mess Schmidt" Jess sighed, and pulled some clothes on quick and went the thospital.

Jess opened the doors to where she found Nick "what did you do Miller?!" She questioned before hugging him tightly.

"I already told the other nurse what happened mam, can Winston just pick me up already?" Nick said looking slightly confused.

"You... Do you not remember me?" Jess stepped back, eyes filled with tears, Nick couldn't keep his face straight.

"Of course I do! Come here I'm fine I'm FINE JESS" he embraced her tightly and her tears disappearing.

"That wasn't funny Nick why would you do that?"

"I only came here cause of you!"

"What? How is this my fault?!" She asked, while they made their way back to the car.

By the time they had got back to the flat Jess knew about Andy, and Nick knew about Winston and Schmidt, and just before the elevator doors opened he shut the emergency break on.

"Why...why did you do that?" Jess asked. Hoping his answer would match her thoughts.

"For this"

She had been right. He pulled her in with his busted hand, closed his bruised eye and kissed her passionately. He pulled her up and she jumped into his arms and they staggered back into one of the corners.

"Not in here... We can't.. Schmidt will know" Jess half protested, the other half trying to get herself to stop speaking.

"He thought I was dead. He will be happy to see me" Nick panted, as their foreheads met and they looked into each others eyes. The sexual tension and desire in such a small place was too much, and the passion continued to flow.

"Traffic? At 11pm? Are you serious? No no, 11:04pm. You must be joking!" Schmidt argued, after hugging his roommate who he thought had come back from the dead.

"He didn't mean traffic, he meant it took a while to get discharged, he is a bit muddled, I'll take him to bed" Jess excused herself and went to grab Nick.

"No no no sister, Schmidty take him, I don't trust you" he scowled and grabbed his 'bro' and took him to bed. Jess threw herself on to the couch."Boy I'm in this deep" she murmured. And covered her face with both hands.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Big Screen

**_Hi again! I can't believe how fast I am doing these chapters, I have had the ideas in my head for weeks, but only recently decided to write it. I already have an idea of how I want this to finish, but that is still a while away. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SMILE. And smiling makes everyone pretty :) _**

**_Chapter 6: The Big Screen_**

"Come on guys! Why can't we go in MY car?" Schmidt pleaded, knowing his car was the newest, fastest and in the best condition.

"Because you HUMP in the TRUNK Schmidt!" Winston yelled, before turning his attention to the bathroom. "HURRY UP YOU TWO WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!"

"Please Jess just lock the door and we will tell them later" Nick whispered in a low voice against her neck, kissing it while she replied.

"We... Oh ... No Nick we can't come on! No touching! Oh god... No Nick" Jess paused as his hands moved "pleeeeease stop it!" She hissed, he laughed and pulled away, looking slightly disappointed. She held out her hand to shake his, thinking that it would easy the tension.

"Let's face it, that's not gonna work Jessica" Nick scoffed. To this Jess blew him a kiss, turned away and left.

"What is it Winston? Nick is just brushing his teeth." Jess had gotten very good at lying, since Nick couldn't, and they always seemed to be in sticky situations lately.

"HURRY NICK I DON'T WANNA MISS THIS! WE MIGHT EVEN GET TO MEET HIM!"

A few days had passed, and Nick's eye was still bruised, his hand had stitches and he had a bandage wrapped around his middle for damages done to his spine. Andy didn't look much better in Nick's defence, he had two black eyes and a busted lip, plus a broken thumb. Nick and Jess kept to the no touching rules for two days straight, until they were both brushing their teeth like roommates do, and then kissing just sort of... Happened. He gargled mouthwash, she struggled with the lid to the paste, and soon the no touching rule had gone out of the window.

"I'm here I'm here calm down Winston! Now why is Jess coming again?" Nick glanced her way, smiling as he looked at her.

"Hey I could like basketball! Plus great seats and good looking men, it's going to be great!"

"As long as you don't look at the captain, him and my sister are getting pretty serious" Winston warned Jess, remembering the incident with Jaxx.

"What does he have that I don't?" Schmidt sighed, he and Elizabeth had had an argument and currently she wasn't speaking to him.

"We'll he's about a foot taller than you, muscular, very good looking, black, basketball pro, big house WITHOUT roommates..." Winston listed effortlessly.

"Fine fine lets just go. Jess you're driving" Schmidt mumbled.

"SHOT GUN!" Winston shouted, arm raised.

"Wait, why me?"

"Because I lived the dream Jess. I lived the dream"

"I can finally get drunk! No work tonight Jess!" Winston pumped his fist in the air, not realising how difficult working nights had been.

"And Nick's car embarrasses us" Schmidt nodded.

"I guess that makes sense, it's fine anyway I have the new McFly cd!" Jess said excitedly.

* * *

The drive took two hours, and the boys couldn't take it any longer. Jess had played 'love is easy' on a loop, singing every line. When they finally pulled into the parking lot, the boys bolted out of her car.

"IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" She yelled after Schmidt and Winston, who literally ran away from her and Nick.

"It isn't even that bad a song, it's not great on repeat.." Nick smirked, which was returned with a sweet smile from Jess.

"You loved it you liar." Their smiles widened and they let out small laughs. "Lets not do this here, it would probably get us in trouble" Jess interrupted, as Nick edged closer to her.

"Jess, I think I'm beyond caring" he said, putting his one arm out to lean on the car as he stood directly in front of her.

"It's lucky I don't either then" she whispered. As she stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him. He supported her back with one arm, the other holding his against the car. The kiss stopped, as the knew a car park was NOT the place to have sex, and went inside the building. They were met on the door by Winston, who had their tickets in his hand.

"What were you doing?" He asked nervously, dreading the answer.

Jess was stumped. She looked to Nick who calmly stated " Jess' contact went funny and she didn't want to touch her eye so I tried to help, but made things worse."

"Jess you are by Nick, Nick by me and me by Schmidt. He is staying VERY far away from my sister"

"Fair enough" Jess beamed to the present roommates, proud of Nick's lying skills.

* * *

The game was intense. The teams were at a draw when half time came. Proposals began and Jess and Winston's sister giggled at the cheesy engagements. As half time continued cameras searched for people for the kiss cam. An elderly couple were chosen first, to which the girls cooed at how cute they were.

The boys returned with more drinks and food, and returned to their designated seats, which soon Winston would regret. Not a moment after Nick sat, the kiss cam landed on none other than Nick Miller and Jessica Day. The pair shook their heads, and waved their arms.

The crowd chanted and booed until finally Schmidt and Winston hissed in unison "don't you dare" Nick smiled and turned his body to face Jess. His arms reached for her face and they kissed again. The moment was intense. Both of them slightly raised out their chairs while the crowd roared at their accomplishment. Schmidt and Winston looked I disgust while his sister laughed hysterically.

The moment ended and the kiss cam looked for other participants.

"You know the rules Jess why did you let that happen?! And nick. NICK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Schmidt yelled while the people sat behind them cheered the next couple.

" I didn't do anything wrong! It was just a joke! Back me up Jess!"

" Schmidt it was just the kiss cam let it go. You can drive and I will sit shot gun on the way back, you can make sure nothing happens. Nothing has and nothing will just calm down" Jess stated, hoping he wouldn't see through her words.

"What even was that." Schmidt began, pointing to the screen " I mean terrible technique Nick"

"Better than you Schmidt" Jess admitted, to a very angry Schmidt.

Nick and Winston laughed and the second half began.

* * *

The drive back to the loft was more intense than the game. Their team won but it had been close. But not as close as Nick and Jess' secret becoming public. She tried to think of ways to justify sleeping with your roommate three times. She couldn't. They hadn't met the basketball team, to the disappoint of Winston and the relief of Nick. He didn't like what Jess had said about them being good looking. He sighed and placed his head against the glass, just as Jess did the same thing. Both of them thinking the same thoughts. As if they were synced together. They were perfect for each other, but even after two years of being together, still hasn't realised it.

* * *

**_The ending is a bit soppy, but that's because something bad is going to happen soon. It will all end lovely because I had the end before the beginning so just be patient through all the crap :) _**


	7. Chapter 7 : It's All Out

**_I SAW THE CHECKED SHIRT PICTURE AND FREAKED OUT. Because well, not only is she in his shirt but HE ALWAYS WEARS A WHITE SHIRT AFTER SEX! seriously look into it, Caroline, Amelia, its all there. So I calmly included that detail in this chapter, because I am very VERY calm and not at all freaking out. Okay, so I may be super dooooper excited. Lets do this! _**

**_Chapter 7: It's All Out_**

It had been two weeks since he and Jess had first slept together. One week had passed since the night of the basketball game. And one whole week since he and Jess agreed to try harder to NOT touch at all.

It was figuratively killing him. He was excited to see Schmidt was with Elizabeth and Winston was once again with daisy. The only problem was that with Cece's wedding drawing close, Jess constantly excused herself to help her friend.

"Just go already Jess you know you want to!" Cece moaned, hearing

Jess go over the same thoughts Nick had.

"No no no! I'm here for you! Beside every time we... It just. Gets complicated!" Jess sighed, knowing that all of what Cece had been saying had been right, but not wanting to believe it.

" they both said they would be gone for the next day didn't they? Schmidt wanted the girls to meet? Really introduce that Elizabeth into the group." Cece looked upset, and her eyes met Jess' "is she prettier than me?" Cece asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it herself. It still hurt her to think about Schmidt, but he wasn't ready for what she wanted.

"Of course not Cece, but don't worry about her! Focus on you now" Jess smiled weakly.

"Right but you need to get your butt out of my apartment and grab yourself a Nick Miller!"

Nick was in the kitchen, drinking a beer when the door started to open, he was wearing a checked shirt, almost fully buttoned, and then Jess walked in. They stared into each others eyes, until Jess slowly took off her cardigan. Nick stared at her in awe but when she turned away, she started to slip her dress off in the corridor, and headed into Nick's room. He had never seen we act so sexily, and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was, as he chased after her and slammed his door behind them.

After a week of celibacy, both of them only focused on one another. So much so they didn't hear the front door open, one of their roommates enter, grab Jess' clothes and hang them up in the living room.

Somebody knew.

The morning came to the loft as did a disgruntled roommate, during their most passionate sex EVER. He was pissed off to say the least. The noises echoed in the apartment and he couldn't help but feel hurt that Nick hasn't told him. Especially because he didn't want him to mess up what they had.

"What are we doing Nick?" Jess asked widening her eyes. Both of them lay on their sides, mirroring each others position, one hand holding the weight of their head, the other hand tracing along the body of their roommate. Nick had Jess' hair between his fingers while Jess gently poked his chest, making patterns against his bare torso.

" I don't know Jess. No touching is not working for me though" he smirked. She loved how he smiled, it always made her smile back. Both her hands reached for his neck while she replied " yeah me too" and as she laced her hands through his hair she pulled him closer and kissed him.

The moment became intense quickly, and as the pair tried to make up for the time lost in the pass week, their worst nightmare came true. There was a knock at the door. A fast and angry knock. They instantly separated, eyes wide and confused.

"What!?" Jess hissed, pulling the sheets up to her chest, grabbing her glasses from the bedside table. Nick looked just as shocked "we have to go out there Jess"

"Or we could lock the door and tell them later?" She said with a smile, recalling the incident in the bathroom before the game.

"Don't do this to me Jess. I'm a man. You can't just offer..." Before he could finish she kissed him again, and he held her close, chest against chest. Then another knock at the door came, the perpetrator clearly unimpressed at being ignored.

"Dammit!" Nick said pulling away and getting out of bed, knowing he couldn't resist being next to a naked Jess.

"Who do you think it is? Do they know I'm here?" Jess whispered, hoping her existence was unknown.

"I hope it's Winston. You do realise if it's Schmidt we probably will be separated and he will make one of us change rooms, he gets touchy about this sort of stuff" Nick replied, pulling his white t-shirt on, and his boxers from last night.

Jess looked around "where is my dress Nick?" She asked puzzled.

Nick covered his face with his hands "you dropped it in the hall! Oh God we're in trouble. Here wear this" he threw her his shirt from last night. She put her underwear back on and covered herself in Nick's shirt. It was warm and smelt just like her roommate. It was a comfort to her, and even though she was about to be in A LOT of trouble, she felt safe. They looked to each other, and Nick moved towards the door. He headed out and gestured to Jess to follow, who did. The stopped in the space between the kitchen, living room and doorway, as the spotted Jess' dress in the living room.

Nick glanced at Jess. She returned his Gaze and they looked to see if Schmidt's door was open.

"We'll well well" Nick turned his head to where Jess was looking. Nick opened his mouth to speak, putting his hand out to calm the situation. Jess simply pulled her lips thin into something that wasn't a smile, but a face that someone would pull when they were in trouble.

That they were.

"Look, this wasn't meant to happen" Nick began, but the third roommate did not look in the mood to listen.

"What the actual hell man?! One thing. One thing someone tell you to do. And you can't do it Nick! And come on Jess! You are pretty and smart and always happy, what are you doing with Nick?! No offence Nick but you are like goth at Disneyland. Like a dog in a muzzle at the park. You are miserable! How did this... Why would you guys even?!"

"That's enough! Look this happened its done we don't know what's even going on ourselves but please please don't tell..." Jess began, but was cut off by another angry outburst.

"Oh and why can't I tell anyone? I bet Cece knows! Why didn't you tell me Nick? We have been best friends forever!"

"I know I'm sorry Winston"

"I'm going to bed, sort this, preferably stop this, cause it is going to blow up in your faces" Winston left, and Nick and Jess shared a look between themselves.

Before they even spoke, Winston reappeared, and stood between them.

"Both if you go sit in Schmidt's room and you're not coming out until this is sorted."

"Why Schmidt's room?" Nick protested, his turtle face making an appearance.

"Because you two won't have sex in there" Winston scowled.

"He's got a point Nick. I wouldn't be naked in there if you paid me" Jess laughed.

"What about when you tried to have SEX WITH HIM!?" Nick shouted at her laughing as he did.

"YOU TRIED TO SLEEP WITH SCHMIDT?!" Winston looked disgusted.

"We aren't talking about this right now, are we? I didn't sleep with Schmidt!"

"Well you slept with Nick so go into that room and sort it out Jess. And may I add that I probably wouldn't have turned you down if you came knocking.."

"WINSTON! She's not like that, Jar!" Nick looked very angry, making it clear to Winston that this wasn't a mistake, Nick liked Jess, a lot.

"In there now, just get it out man" Winston directed his speech at Nick, who sighed nodded, and made his way to Schmidt's room. Jess went to follow but Winston stopped her. "I know what he is like Jess, just hold on" Winston smiled at a confused Jess, and wet to bed.

She walked and stopped outside Schmidt's room and hesitated. She was scared as to what might happen when she went through the door.

The handle turned and she entered.


	8. Chapter 8 : Tran

**_Hello people! I know I was doing a chapter a day, but I have been busy with college stuff sorry! I type all of these on my phone so please try to ignore spelling mistakes, my phone changes a lot of words. Please enjoy and remember only a week until new new girl! If you haven't seen city of angels, watch it. The song mentioned has so much more meaning, and always makes me cry :( _**

**_By the way, I have seen the lift scene, expect an adaptation of 'Virgins' to fit my plot in the next few days. I don't want to over complicate this chapter :) _**

**_Chapter 8: Tran_**

Jess closed the door behind her, and smiled weakly at a confused and concerneda Nick who was sat on the bed. She leant against the door and sighed.

"What did you mean this sort of stuff?" Jess asked quietly. She didn't have the courage to ask when she was in his room when they were speaking about Schmidt, but now they had to sort it. It had to be done.

Nick averted his gaze and shrugged.

"I dunno, I just meant the fact we slept together I think"

"You think?"

"I know"

"We'll that sounds like you're not confused about this whole thing then..."

"How can you say that? I am really confused"

"Yeah you really seem it Nick"

"Clearly you want something out of this then? Otherwise you wouldn't be fighting me"

"No I didn't say... Hold on so you don't?"

"Do you?" Nick said looking firmly into Jess' eyes.

"I didn't say that."

"Ugh! Just tell me what you want Jess!" Nick was getting worked up, his voice getting louder.

"IM SCARED. Im scared that this thing will change and I don't want to talk about it. I don't want it to change we had a good friendship, then we ruined it and I don't know what we should do Miller" Jess joined him on the be. She put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"We're just gonna have to stop this Jess" Nick sighed, placing his chin on top of her head, stroking her hair with his hand, his other holding her close by her waist.

"You admit it was something then Nick?" Her hands found his waist and cuddled him back.

"Of course it wasn't nothing Jess, it couldn't be nothing with you" Nick breathed, laughing slightly when he finished. Jess forced out a small laugh, when actually she felt she may cry. She wouldn't call this love, but her heart hurt at the though of no intimacy between herself and Nick.

Stupid Nick Miller with his fantasticness.

Stupid Jessica Day with her beautifulness. He could smell a sweet smell from the body wrapped closely to his. She looked so damn cute in his shirt too. He couldn't believe that this perfect moment came from not being able to explore their could-be-relationship. It hurt him.

The pair hugged for a while on Schmidt's bed, until Winston opened the door his eyes covered by hands. They sprung apart when the door opened, Jess faced the opposite way while nick stood near the bed, looking at the wall.

"You two better not be having sex!" Winston warned, still angry at them both.

"No, excuse me Winston" Jess didn't look back to Nick, and walked out of the room and straight into hers.

"Sooo..."

"So what Winston? It stopped before it could have started you got what you wanted" Nick turned away. Was he really going to cry? The last thing he wanted was to cry in front if Winston, he barely even cried at his dads funeral. Typical. 'Nick Miller always cries over women' Caroline, Julia and now Jess. Was she crying? Was she as sad as he was? Did she think it sucked as much as he did?

"I said SORT IT not blow it you buffoon!" Winston replied angrily.

"You wanted it to end!"

"Maybe when I saw your reaction to what I said about Jess, plus the fact you're blubbing right now I saw its not what I want it's what you want" the stopped a minute and smiled. Winston then hugged Nick, seeing how emotional he was getting.

"Sort yourself out. Ask her on a real date. Be clear about that too" Winston's eyes widened "she's obviously into you Nick, but I warn you, you will be the one to leave if it all messes up"

"Deal" Nick beamed at Winston.

"And I get to be best man"

"Deal" Nick pause and frowned. "I don't mean that we are getting married Winston by the way, I just mean if I ever do..."

"I know I know now go! Winnie need sleep. Go!"

"Nick left and Winston instantly fell into Schmidt's bed, finding comfort in the bed and sleeping for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jess paced around her room. When she had left Nick and Winston she went to her room to hide. She didn't cry. She merely wandered around aimlessly, circling the path she had created. Why wasn't she crying? It had upset her that what was happening between her and Nick was over, but he probably wasn't into it like she was anyway. She hadn't put sad songs on. Movies reminding her that love was better in the eighties were no where to be seen. Jess' thoughts were interrupted by a Knock. "Who is it?" Jess answered, sounding chirpy, confusing Nick, who had spent a few minutes trying to hide the tear stains on his cheeks.

"Er hey Jess, it's me, just seeing if you're okay, but erm you sound fine so I'll just..." He was cut off by her open door.

She stood in her doorway shocked at how sad he looked. She opened her mouth and whispered a soft "Nick" and reached for his arm. Seeing her pity he just turned away, not looking into her eyes and said "I'm glad you're okay Jess" in a deep voice before retreating to his room.

* * *

Hours later Winston emerged from Schmidt's bed, horrified he had slept. An angry Schmidt had been and gone, telling Jess, who was sat on the couch, to relay a rude message she wasn't comfortable repeating.

She hasn't seen Nick all day, she just heard soppy music coming for his room. Even Schmidt looked confused to it, but assumed it was Shane related.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well then" Winston said, looking awkwardly at Jess as 'Iris' played loudly from the along the corridor.

"What do you mean?" she replied confused.

"Between you two? Didn't he come and talk to you..." Winston trailed off, not wanting to drop his best friend in it.

Too late.

"What?! Is that what he wanted earlier?"

"I have to get ready" Winston mumbled, before trying to run to his room.

"No-WINSTON!" Jess chased him round the couch, and raced him to his door, her arm covering the entrance.

"Fine-" Winston hissed, pulling Jess' arm and her into his room and closing the door.

"Look, he likes you more than he lets on. He was- upset when you left and was gonna speak to you but you seem fine so I guess it's upset him more that he is feeling it more than you are okay" Winston left out the details of Nicks crying, and the possibility of asking her on another date. Jess left Winston's room, just catching a hooded and red eyes Nick leaving the loft.

"Where are you going?!" Jess yelled.

"TO SEE TRAN!" Was the response.

"What does she want man? I don't have a damn clue!" Nick buried his head in his hands groaning. Sat on a park bench next to the man who was quickly becoming Nick's best friend Nick felt at ease. He peeped through his fingers to see Tran's response, and couldn't help but smirk.

A wide grin was spread across his face. Nick instantly knew what it meant.

"That really worked for you? God damn Tran you're so cool!" Nick started laughing, not knowing why truthfully. Tran joined in, laughing with the stranger who told him his life story.


	9. Chapter 9 : Virginities

**_My adaptation of 'Virgins' it's not meant to be that similar to the real thing, mainly because I am really trying to avoid spoilers! BUT THE SCENE IN THE LIFT! And i also saw all of them young in the bar, which is also included! So please enjoy and not to guilt trip you guys, but I'm feeling a bit sad so reviews might perk me up :P _**

**_Chapter 9: Virginities_**

Nick opened the door quietly his head hung. Seeing Tran had made Nick happier, but being outside his apartment, he felt the air leave his lungs and suddenly felt sick. He tried not to look up from under his hood when he closed the door, but he had been spotted.

"OH NICKY YOU'RE SO FINE YOU'RE SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY NICKY!" Schmidt shouted and pointed while on his feet.

"Shh Schmidt your neighbours!" Giggled Cece.

"Is this happening? You're engaged" Nick's voice was rising, angry seeing the pair together "and you're meant to be getting in touch with the big guy!"

"Chillax bro, Winston's in the kitchen"

"Sup Nick" came from round the corner.

"- and Jess is in that corridor after putting an obscene amount of make up on. Dirty slut you get out of the slut house WOO!" Schmidt flopped back into the couch and he and Cece giggled for a while. Both were drunk, as was Winston.

"Woop! Gots me a dirtaaaay drink now Jess you were saying?" Winston said, as he joined the giggles coming from Schmidt and Cece.

"It's just a drink guys it's no big deal. I saw him like almost three years ago when I was still with spencer. I doubt he even knows I'm single, I gave him my number thinking he wouldn't call, I was being polite really" Jess blushed as she saw Nick go to the fridge, not looking up keeping his hood over his face.

"That may be true but err..." Cece looked to the floor.

"What did you do Cece?" Jess asked sternly.

" we have to tell them Schmidt"

"I have no problem that you love the Jew in you"

"JAR!" Cece screwed her face up in disgust, but continued her story after a deep sigh.

"I saw Teddy a few weeks before I was engaged. Me and Schmidt"

"Schmidt and I"

"Thanks Jess." Cece had learned to ignore all of Jess' quirks " Schmidt and I had gone for some drinks after, well I'm sure I don't need to paint a picture-"

"nope no thank you"

"- OKAY WINSTON. Anyways I saw Teddy, told Schmidt the story and he called him over. Told him he was your platonic roommate, as were the OTHER TWO" the emphasis put on Cece's last words made Nick look up. He was leaning on the kitchen counter, pretending not to listen. He met Jess' gaze and she looked shocked at how sad he looked.

"Then I suggested he give you a call. Drop a text. Get freaking with another life saver. You like 'em successful dontcha?" Schmidt still giggling, more like a tipsy 21 year old girl Nick thought, than a drunk 30 year old man.

"Well I'm not going to sleep with him again Schmidt!"

"Everyone has a special place for their first Jess. You will sleep with him mark my words" Schmidt said in a serious tone, his finger firmly pointed doing little circles.

"Like you and Elizabeth?" Winston asked.

"YOU LOST IT IN COLLEGE? Woah ladies man you said you were 12 to me!" Cece laughed, not laughing at him, but confused to as why he lied. He simply blushed. "Why say that? I think that's cute" she said to him, smiling.

They shared a moment, before Winston butted in.

"It was quite funny though, tell them the story Nick"

He looked up, and his hood fell back. He looked shocked as his eyes left the cold beer in his hands, looking to the group who seemed to have forgotten he was there at all.

"Just let Schmidty tell ya I try to forget the details" he said straightening up. He decided that sulking in the kitchen wasn't going to work, removed his jacked and joined the others on the couch. Jess perched on the edge, so he sat on the other end trying to avoid her.

" fine basically what happened..."

*FLASHBACK TIME GUYS*

"Hahaha do it again baby jiggle it!" Elizabeth laughed, watching her boyfriend move his tummy around. It was the middle of the night, and everyone in the building were asleep. He loved how happy he made her, and she loved him, and she decided to take the next step.

"Hey babe? You know I love you, and well I have been saving something for someone special. And I think you're that guy" Elizabeth said shyly, and Schmidt's mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure? Cause you know I would never do anything to hurt you, and I would never want any woman, especially you to feel like I'm using you for- you know- sex"

"Pah! Schmidt you have had so many girls! You're so full of it" Cece giggled, joined by Jess.

"So what makes that funny?" Jess asked puzzled.

"Well lets just say it didn't go to plan" Winston laughed, and Schmidt continued to explain.

"Are you ready Lizzy?" Schmidt ask, scared if she said no.

"Of course baby I love you" she smiled, and they began. On Nicks bed. Where Nick was sleeping.

"GERRROOFFF! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nick roared. So loud, both Schmidt and Elizabeth sprung up off of him, Schmidt hitting a fire alarm button. Not only did this set off sprinklers, and caused three college lecturers to burst into the room.

The living room was filled with laughter. Only Schmidt had a straight face. "Well the second time was perfect. And I bet you're first time wasn't some ridiculous fairytale Cece" Schmidt scoffed, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Actually it was really nice. I was 16 and the guy was a true gentleman. It was special y'know? And I didn't squish my roommate!" She laughed once more joined by the rest of her roommates.

"What about you Winston? How did you lose it?" Jess asked.

"I was a really good looking basketball playing black guy. I was the most exotic dude at school. It was a cheerleader I met from a different school. Ahh Angelie. I picked her up in my old car and she fell for the mojo man"

"That car got you laid? Seriously?" Cece asked, shocked while Jess just looked genuinely surprised.

"Well Nick's is almost as good as Schmidt's" Winston said, pointing to Nick.

"It was just a stupid idea my dad had, it didn't even go to plan."

"What happened Nick?" Jess asked.

"My dad planned this huge event after prom, which of course didn't work. He got me some alcohol and I mixed loads of drinks together and made 'Nick's Ladies Punch' which actually sounds like beating up women... Anyways my dad invited loads of girls who he knew were easy-"

"Ew Nick" Jess interrupted. Looking disgusted.

"I'm not finished Jess, but thanks. So I get there; six drunk girls, Winston crying about Angelie cause she had broken his heart and moved to Florida, and all the girls crowded around him and completely ignored me. So I left. I went outside and saw someone from my science class. She had been my partner a few times and her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. plus she looked really hot so I went over and spoke to her."

"Hey Stace, you okay?" Nick asked, pulling his tie slightly down from his neck.

"No-I'm not" sobbed Stacey, tears coming from no where.

"Hey hey calm down what's happened?" Nick pulled her in close, and cuddled her.

"Her boyfriend had cheated on her and she walked in on him. She explained all about how he was a dick and then she-"

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Woah Stacey no, no don't, you're just pissed off..."

"Nick I like you. I moved closer to you in science. I ALWAYS manage to forget my textbook and how many times do we have to be lab partners before you get the message?" She smiled.

"But what about Jase?"

"Forget him that's over"

The pair continued to kiss and soon made their way back to her car. There wasn't time to go anywhere and things got passionate, quickly. Nick pulled his pants round to his knees, and her long dress was lifted to her waist.

"Anyway so I was in the middle of losing my virginity when her angry dad and ex boyfriend open the car door. It was her dad's car and she hasn't split up with her boyfriend. So he punched me in the face."

"That's not funny!"Jess said shocked at what had happened to Nick. "No wonder you have commitment issues!"

"What does that mean? And I bet Teddy isn't so perfect either! And all your recent relationships have gone soo well Jess!" He took a swig of his beer and cut his eyes.

"Hey he was lovely and _he_ makes himself clear about what he wants" the tension in the room was high, so Cece interjected before it became even more awkward.

"Come on Jess, tell them what happened, you're the only one left"

"Fine, I met Teddy when I first moved here. Me and Cece were in this bar..."

"Come on Jess, new state, new start. Forget about Louis. Look there's a load of guys in here. That one over there is checking you out" Jess pulled her small frameless glasses from her nose and flipped her hair around. Streaks of blonde landed over her shoulders and she smiled at the stranger... Who looked away.

"Whatchoo look in' at man?" A young cornrow-ed Winston asked a bearded wool wearing Nick.

"Er what? No nothing" he stammered.

"Better not be ma gurl man. Lizzy coming any minute!" Schmidt said loudly and excitedly.

"Dude, you've been on two dates chillax!" Winston and Schmidt argued for a while, during this time Nick tried to catch the eye of the pretty and slightly goofy brunette.

"What about him? OOoo or that guy!" Cece pointed around the room, but after a long time, Jess called it a night. She got home to her flat, and decided to have a bath. She entered her shabby bathroom, regretting not getting a place with Cece.

As she finally relaxed into her bath Jess had a nasty shock. A stranger appeared in her bathroom. Through the fire escape in her adjoining bedroom.

"WHO THE? WHAT! WHO ARE YOU" Jess screamed, grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it in front of her.

"Please don't panic just calm down. I'm a fire fighter please calm down there is a man running around the building-"

"YEAH AND HE'S WATCHING ME IN THE BATH!" Jess yelled back.

"Fine. I'm a firefighter in training okay? I was being chased by a really big dog and saw your window. I used to know the people who lived here. Not well enough to know they moved out I'm really sorry. Look I'm gonna go, but, I hate to ask, can I have a drink first? I ran about 30 blocks away from that dog"

"Yeah pass me my towel please then wait outside"

"Okay. I'm Teddy by the way"

"Hi I'm Jess"

"We had a lot in common and got a little drunk. I said he could sleep on the couch but he ended up proving he was really strong by lifting me in his arms and carrying me to bed. I'd slipped in the bath and hurt my foot and when we were in there it just felt right. We exchanged numbers and met up a few times but nothing serious then I got with Spencer. It was over before anything started. I'm kinda glad he got in touch. Thanks Schmidt"

"Don't mention it Jess"

"So you're meeting up with a pervert? Nice going Jess" Nick laughed coldly. He didn't know why he was being so mean. "And he's self obsessed? You REALLY know how to pick 'em" he swigged his beer.

"We'll at least my first time was more meaningful than revenge Miller. Why have you got to be so cynical? It's so typical."

"Oh and what does that mean? Huh? Just because I see the pervert for what he is. A PERVERT!"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT GOD MILLER!"

"If all it took was to watch you in the shower I would have probably done it last year!" He blurted the cruel words out without thinking. Both of them were stood up. Quickly joined by a very angry Cece.

"What did you say Nick?" She asked sternly, standing between the two.

"I didn't mean-"

Nick was cut off with Cece shouting and Winston defending him. Schmidt yelling "YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER?!" Could be heard too but Nick focused on one detail in the loft at that moment. Jess had unlocked her phone, checked a message and headed for the door.

"Wait! JESS!" Nick yelled after her as he followed her to the corridor.

"Not this time Nick!" Schmidt grabbed his pink t shirt, and they began to fight. Winston helped Nick break free, who caught the lift doors closing just in time.

He forced it open with one hand, and he simply looked at Jess. Taking in the adorable sight before him.

"Nick what are you-" he cut her off as he swooped her in his arms and they looked into each others eyes. Schmidt's fists banged against the elevator doors screaming for them to come back, but it was too late. The doors were closed and the pair were gone. He kissed her. Slowly but passionately. She kissed him back without hesitation, and they stumbled around the elevator, finding the emergency stop button.

Their embrace broke apart and he lowered Jess to the ground.

"Did he lift you like that?" Nick asked in a deep breathy voice.

"Huh? Who?" She replied as dazed as ever when he kissed her. His touch made her feel weak and now she knew why she didn't cry earlier. Because she knew it wasn't over.

"Still meeting Teddy?" He asked concerned as they leant in a corner forehead to forehead.

"He text me cancelling, but I was escaping Schmidt's wrath. Plus what you said- it upset me" she looked into his eyes and the way he looked at her made her instantly forget what they would face when the left the lift.

"I don't know why I said it Jess. I didn't mean any of it. It's just. Ugh. It's really hard for me to admit these sort of things Jess, I'm messed up"

"And I'm not?" She laughed as his hands found her face.

"Nope. You're perfect" and with that he kissed her again. The sexual tension quickly became too much and movement between the pair occurred. So much so, they accidentally pressed the stop button once more whilst taking Nicks shirt off.

They may not have noticed. They may not have cared. But the elevator moved back to apartment 4D. Where A topless Nick Miller with Jessica Day wrapped around his waist was greeted with a grin from Cece, a forgiving look from Winston, and a death stare from Schmidt. Things were about to become a whole lot more awkward.


	10. Chapter 10 : Relatives

**_I started to write this on monday, but I was too excited and watched every promo out there. Please enjoy and review!_**

**_LONG CHAPTER AHEAD FOLKS_**

**_* I am considering a smutty moment, I haven't written like that before but a lot of stuff like that out there seem slightly off the characters personalities. I don't just want ififty shades with the names as Nick and Jess. So please let me know if you think I should give it a go :)* _**

**_Chapter 10: Relatives, Revelations and Coupons_**

"Okaay tiger" an angry Schmidt pulled Nicks bare shoulders, while Nick lowered Jess to the ground. Even though he was being pulled away their lips stayed touching for as long as possible, until Schmidt had pulled Nick too far. But the pair smirked at each other, and were laughing at their roommates over exaggeration.

"WAIT FOR ME BAAAABY!" Nick yelled, mockingly, as if he were in a cheesy movie.

"Oh I will my love!" Jess called back in a terrible Tennessee type accent.

Just as Schmidt pulled the last of Nick through the door, his request for his 'Shirt Jess!' Was heard and she quickly grabbed it, as left the elevator.

"Not meeting Teddy then?" Cece grinned, an act replicated by Winston. "I'm outta here. Daisy texted but I wasn't missing Schmidt's attack on Nick. Later!"

Winston took the stairs after looking at the disturbed elevator, remembering his roommates' bodies rubbing up and down the buttons, and after a barely audible 'naw' he left.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Jess asked, biting her lip, holding back a smile.

"Unfortunately yes, but I have to go to, one, because Winston owes me a fifty and two because I have more aunties to meet!" She kissed her friends cheek and followed Winston down.

"I TOLD YOU THEY WOULD! WHERE'S MY MONEY WINSTON!?" She yelled after him.

* * *

Jess entered the apartment and sat on the couch, joining Nick who was being scolded by a stood up, red faces Schmidt.

"Oh and look, it's the lofts lady. Well I hope Elizabeth is cool with us doing it cause the no nail oath..."

"SCREW THE NO NAIL OATH" yelled Nick, then looking down to his lap, his face going red. His outburst had embarrassed him, and Jess glared in his direction.

"YOU ALREADY DID!" Schmidt retaliated.

"Both of you calm down" Jess stood before continuing. "Look, I'm sorry Schmidt, but this, technically isn't a thing-"

"Do you want it to be a thing Jess?" Nick looked up at her, his pink pigment fading.

"-not now Nick! - and my dad's friend is coming tomorrow so we can't fight and he CAN'T know about this."

She gestured between herself and Nick.

"He will be awful so please Schmidt just calm down."

"I don't know Jessica. I just don't know. I have questions" he started, then paused to look up. It was his time for a dramatic monologue. Nick and Jess exchanged looks of laughter and despair while Schmidt continued "A LOT OF 'EM! When did this start? Did it end?" He whispered with his hands cupping into an 'o' around his mouth "was it any good?" He echoed like a megaphone.

Nick began "it started a week or two ago. It did end, but now- with the elevator and stuff. And how was it?erm" Nick went red and looked down again.

Neither of them said a word.

Then there was panic.

What if she didn't like it? Why did she go back for more? Was she seeing if he improved? Was she just bored?

Did he really think she was bad? She never thought bad. Apart from the choking incident she though her sex was good but now... What if he hated it? Oh god did she look desperate?

"Well? Are either of you going to answer?" Schmidt tapped his foot bringing both trails of thought to an end.

"It was... good" Jess shrugged, trying to seem cool about the amazing moments her and Nick shared.

"Yup... Just good?" Nick questioned, he too tried to act calm.

Then another awkward dance between the two began.

"I dunno, I mean I have definitely... done a lot worse how is-WAS! not is! WAS it for you calm down Schmidt" Schmidt had glared bug eyed at Jess after her self correction.

"Erm yeah it was good er good stuff" he said as his thumbs made their ways out of fists in front of his torso, forming two dorky thumbs up. He felt like a real douchebag, but knew that withdrawing them now would make this situation worse. Their awkwardness softened Schmidt slightly, as he agreed to not say or do anything to interfere with Jess' guest.

"Fine but seriously guys how was it?" He said with a snigger and a wink in Nick's direction.

"Can we have some privacy Schmidt?" Jess whined, earning an exaggerated huff from Schmidt, who stomped off to his bedroom, stopping in the doorway and turned.

"Just sort it out 'kay?" He said with a hopeful tone, before disappearing.

Jess placed her hand on her hip whilst still stood in front of Nick.

There was silence.

"Well that was- ha- wasn't it?" Jess laughed breathily.

"You didn't answer my question." Nick blurted out. Still looking in his lap, scared to make eye contact.

"Wh- what question?" Jess stammered.

"You know what question" Nick said feeling braver, standing before his roommate. She started to back away, knowing her guest would be at the loft early, and if she stayed where she was there was no chance of her getting a full nights sleep. Barely any sleep at all probably.

"Nick- I said not now, my dad's friend-" Jess was cut off. Her back was flat against the iron curtain. There was nowhere to move. Nick towered in front of her and stretched his arms against the door, either side of Jess. She was trapped.

Fiddlesticks.

"If you answered my question I'd leave you alone." Nick whispered so low it was almost a breath. Where this confidence came from he didn't know, but he liked it. He needed to know where he stood.

"I don't know Nick- but what you are doing right now- it's not helping" Jess leaned forward on the last word, her eyes daring to close, as Nick leaned further into her lips. Only instead of kissing them, he spoke against her pursing mouth.

"I want to, but not until I know where I stand" and with that, he kissed her neck and moved away from her, and into his doorway.

He was NOT getting away with that. Jess didn't want her feelings known before his were. The valet tickets were in theory a good idea, stupid Russell not giving those back. But Nick couldn't leave her like this.

"Teddy carried me ALL the way to bed you know" she shouted, leaning agaInst the iron door on her one shoulder, arms folded looking straight to him. He turned in his doorway and looked straight at her. He had only just out his shirt back on, and Jess desperately wanted to take it off again. But she didn't move. She had a point to prove, that he wanted it just as much as she did.

She was correct.

He slowly approached her, a smile appearing on his face.

"Is that so?" He asked smugly, as he reached her point in the living room.

"Mmhmm" was all she could muster as he bundled her up in his arms once more. He reached his room and stood with his roommate still in his arms, his mouth opened slightly, as of to speak, but instead looked to Jess, who pulled him closer by his neck to kiss him.

* * *

2.54am Nick and Jess exchanged glances, sometimes shocked, sometimes smiling. They both laughed, and Jess added a "rah-roh" for good measure.

"That didn't help anything at all Jess. I walked off for you, and then you do this" he laughed as she snuggled against his chest. The laughter stopped and they both panicked.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that" she sat up, pulling the covers over her chest.

"No Jess it's fine." Nick smiled and she returned to his bare chest, arm over his torso.

"We can add snuggling and sweet sweet love making to our list now Miller"

"What list?"

"Y'know, the fact we touch each others boobs, and are roommates and friends and hate each other? Oh and make out" she giggled.

"Do we have to call it sweet sweet love making?" Nick asked, ignoring the urge to ask WERE THEY MAKING LOVE? Like brewing love between them? This thought should have scared him, however with Jess it wasn't that scary.

"We'll I don't like the terms you use Nick" she said, looking up at him.

They lay in each others arms until 5am, when Jess ran across the hall and tried to sleep before her family friend arrived later that morning.

Nick awoke to a familiar song being sung loudly from in the kitchen. Jess' rendition of McFly's greatest hits was truly mesmerising, despite all the songs being soppy and douchey. The smell of bacon reached his nose and he entered the kitchen to find its source.

"Oh uncle Kev it's the least I could do! You came all this way!" Jess laughed awkwardly, frying eggs while shouting over her shoulder.

"Hey Nick this is Kevin, my dads friend. Kev? Nicks my roommate. He's really been helpful with everything since Spencer so don't be rude!" She shouted and continued to whistle.

"So what about you Nick? Have you got a girl? You seeing someone?" Kevin asked. He was a plump man, with dark hair. He was very red in the face and spluttered between coffee sips while Nick calculated his answer.

"Naah not really one for all of that" he shrugged and poured himself a cup of coffee too.

"Well good thing our Jessie is seeing someone eh? After that prat Spencer. Shame it's not my boy eh?" He spluttered, finishing with a cough.

"Who? What? And are you okay Kevin?" Nick asked concerned.

"Call me Kev! And yeah I will be smokers cough lad! They say its bad for you but you give it up and you get the cough of a lifetime!- cheers Jess" he added, grabbing the plate from her hands.

She had stopped whistling a while ago, upset by Nicks comment. He wasn't seeing someone? Really? Scenarios played through her mind of his reasons for not wanting be with her. She hasn't asked him to be her husband for god sake! Just a chat!

"Excuse me I have to go and get changed. This outfit feels too Tuesday" Jess scuttled off after her lame excuse, not wanting to be around Nick.

"She's special dontcha think?" Kev asked Nick, who watched her walk away.

"Huh? Oh definitely, so what do you know about her- what did she say he was? She keeps this sort of stuff private but I don't like having strangers here with her." Nick tried to seem bold and heroic, when in actual fact he was terrified of the response. He really hoped she meant him, but what if she didn't?

"She said she-" a bite of bacon interrupted his speech.

"Was seeing some hotshot. Some good looking fella. I dunno. She never wanted to date my Peter. It's a shame she's like sunshine. You're lucky she is around here looking after you lads! There's three of you isn't there? Blimey she does have her work cut out!" He laughed and finished his meal.

"What sort of job does he do?" Nick inquired.

"What's with all the questions?" Kev replied, drinking his coffee.

"Dunno, making conversation. Plus I don't want Jess getting hurt"

"Well I think he owns a bar or something like that, she said she really liked him though, so keep an eye out. She falls in love easily, you watch her for me okay?"

Nick just nodded not believing what he heard.

Jess liked him. Really liked him. He had to do something.

"Excuse me I have stuff to do, but it was awesome meeting you Kev" Nick held out his hand and shook the chubby fingers in his extended palm vigorously.

* * *

The day had passed and Nick hasn't been seen since the morning. All that could be heard from his room were clattering sounds, muffled swear words and rummaging noises. Jess had taken Kevin out to see all the things she loved about LA, and returned to a quiet loft quite late. Schmidt decided it would be best to spend the night with Elizabeth, incase he told Kevin everything. Winston hadn't returned from Daisy's either. It would have stayed quiet but Nick's victory 'AHA!' Could be heard by the whole building. He re-entered the living room and smiled to the two people sat watching television.

"You seem happy" Jess said coldly. Nick's smiled instantly faded.

What had he done now he thought. He racked his brain as he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, offering one to Kev also. But he came up with nothing. He sat away from the pair after handing the guest a beer.

"You look bloody red lad whatcha been doing in there?" Kev scoffed before taking a sip of his drink.

"Er I was looking for something pretty important, but I dunno whether it's a big deal now" he said, speaking directly to Jess. Kevin glanced between the two, but failed to notice the sexual tension and continued to speak.

"Well which room am I in then Jessie?"

"Er either Schmidt's or Winston's. I said Schmidt's cause Winston could come back at any time- wouldn't want to find you in his bed ha?" She said, finishing with a gentle elbow to her friends ribs. He and her laughed but Nick carried on looking into his beer. Kev's laugh soon turned to a splutter, and Jess was hitting his back saying 'oh god!' For about five minutes.

"I told-you- I'd be fine! I think I should- go get some- rest" he said coughing, before gesturing to the room in the corner nodding, unable to stop coughing.

"Yeah that's the room. Are you sure you will be ok?" Jess asked concerned.

"Of course- tough as old boots me! You do what you need to Jess, cause I - need- rest" and with that he kissed her o her forehead, patted Nick's shoulder and went to bed.

Neither of the roommates looked at each other. They just sat. Staring into space.

"Jess-" Nick whispered, but he was cut off.

"No Nick! He is right over there and I don't really want to talk to you right now!" She hissed.

And so began a whispering war.

"Me? I haven't done anything!"

"Ohh that's so you Nick!"

"What's so me? Doing nothing and getting shouted at?!"

"We are whispering moron!"

"You get what I mean Jessica!"

"No! I never get what you mean! And I won't ever have to because we aren't seeing each other!" They both froze. Neither of them knew why it had become so complicated, but it had.

"Jess I didn't mean-"

"No Nick, you did. And that's fine, I'm going to bed."

She left and closed her door. Nick took a deep breath and knew it was now or never. He didn't want to lose her. He delved into his pocket, and pulled out a scrunched piece of paper, which he smoothed out and re-folded as he walked, and knocked on her door.

"Not now Nick" she whispered through what seemed like muffled sobs. He entered anyway and caught Jess wiping the last few tears away.

"I know his that seemed but I didn't know what you had said- and I didn't want the questions. I was a coward and I'm sorry Jess"

"He told you what I said?" She said, covering her face with her hands "ugh why is it always me?" She laughed, which Nick took as an invitation to sit with her.

"Wanna know what I was doing all day?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah I thought you had work?" Was his muffled response, as Jess still covered her body.

"I did, but I phoned in sick. I was looking for something." He handed her the paper in his hands, but didn't let go, incase she didn't return it.

She looked at the note in front of her wide eyes. She couldn't believe he had kept it. Nick- had sentimental values!? Her mouth opened slightly, forming an 'o'. She couldn't speak.

"Yeah I thought about cashing this bad boy in, but I don't think we have weird nerdy sex do you? Whatever we do have though- I don't know about you-" he lowered his voice and put his head closer to hers, his mouth by her ear.

"It definitely worked for me. I like this thing we have going on- it's a something for me too Jess" he then kissed her cheek, her jaw and finally found her lips.

His sentence was clumsy, but ever so meaningful. Jess wondered what this meant still however, and so did he. After another intimate moment, he left her to return to his room, and waited with anticipation for Kevin to leave. He didn't want to wait any longer. Everyone who needed to know knew, no more secrets- Y'know when Kevin had gone back to Oregon.


	11. Chapter 11 : Number 7

**_I have been really busy and tbh, i was waiting before finishing this chapter to see what happened in the wedding. I already have another story lined up and this one is sort of close to finishing, cause I feel I'm making it a bit crappy. The ending is pretty much written so I feel like I'm rushing this story :( anyways can you guys tell me whether you prefer Cece or Elizabeth? Cause I will make the most popular girl the one Schmidt chooses. Judging by most people's reactions its Cece they want, but I would feel super bad for Elizabeth so please help me decide! Although it doesn't follow perfectly to my story, I have included aspects of the wedding episode to try and keep it as close to the show as possible. With the obviously super duper happy ending. ;)_**

**_Chapter 11: Number 7_**

"Ugh get a room you randy cretins!" Schmidt spat at the cuddling roommates sat on the couch.

"You told us to sort it Schmidty!" Nick shouted over his shoulder, not looking away from Jess lay in his arms. His feet were firmly on the ground whilst she was lounging on the sofa, with her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. His one arm fell along her back, his fingers lightly stroking her hip. His other hand was on her arm around his torso. Even Schmidt had to agree, they looked pretty sweet.

It had been almost a month since Kevin had visited and things were going really well for Nick and Jess. Since Cece had her disaster of a wedding Jess had more time for Nick, and Shane had changed Nick's hours to avoid him, who now had more time for Jess. They spent their time together rediscovering their room-friends likes and dislikes, loves and pet hates. They weren't labelled, and they didn't need to be.

"I didn't mean become one terribly annoying two headed monstrosity waiting to happen! Taking up my couch and deleting my ANTM from the box. I pay the cable Nick. I DO" the repetition wasn't angry, it was emphasis, but Schmidt really did need to watch America's Next Top Model, regardless of the fact they were reruns.

"Aww Schmidt come and sit with us, I'm sure Nick and I can watch some terrible Tv with you"

"No. thank you Jess. I would rather be in a room with Cece AND Elizabeth!" Schmidt declared, shuddering at the thought. He had become even more melodramatic recently.

The immanent silence was broken by an outstretched hand as a goodbye from Schmidt "Use protection kids I'm out" and Schmidt left for the gym, avoiding his love triangle that awaited if he stayed at home.

"WAIT!" Jess sprung up.

Schmidt huffed. " what Jess I have spin class!" He paused in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. She placed her hand on her hip and wiggled one finger on the other hand.

"You can't leave my gurl waiting fo-eva you know!" She said, with an "mmhmm" at the end.

"I know Jess. I know." Schmidt shook his head and left. As the door closed he sounded a girlish scream, probably at their neighbours dog, to which Nick sprung to his knees and pulled Jess back into him, laughing at her ridiculous attempt at being 'street.'

"That was the least terrifying thing I have ever see Jess" he laughed, pulling her close into him, so she was lay on top of him.

"I think Schmidt was pretty scared though" she said winking.

"You amaze me Jess"

"I think I love you Nick-" she couldn't stop herself. Everything had been so perfect, and Jess had always been one to talk about her feelings. Their heads pulled back from the intimate setting and looked wide eyed at one another, hoping the other would speak.

Say it back. Just say it back. You know you want to. Heck! You've wanted to for the past two years one month seven hours and eighteen no nineteen seconds. Come on Miller tell her how you feel!

'Why hadn't he said it? Stupid Jess Miller messing it up. JESS DAY! NOT JESS MILLER!?' Her thoughts became intense, she was confusing her surname after mindless doodles in class yesterday, and he didn't even love her!

Suddenly the silence was broken. Cece, the cause of Schmidt's shriek, had been stood outside the door and heard their conversation, she waited a moment before knocking, so as to give Nick a chance to reply.

" NAW WAY NICK!" She boomed as she thundered into the apartment.

Neither broke their gaze from each other, still in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Jess' eyes filled with tears being held back, and Nick's mouth moved as if to form words, but without sound. Similar to the first time they kissed, only this time he physically couldn't act upon his feelings. Jess' dad made himself very clear on the morning of the wedding, and during every 'none threatening' phone call he wasn't good enough, maybe that stopped him. Maybe it was because he was scared of commitment, a common feature in the lives of people with absent parents, as Dr Phil had told him this morning. Or maybe he was a giant turd.

Jess backed away, he shot up, getting ready to follow her but Cece had somehow dashed between the two, and punched Nick in the ribs.

"WOAAAAAAHOAH!" Nick screamed as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Back off or I swear to god Nick I will press number 7 on my speed dial. " Cece said, cutting her eyes at the man doubled in front of her.

"what's- number 7?" Nick replied in broken speech, his posture finally returning to normal.

"You don't wanna know" Cece replied, holding her glare. Then an outburst of loud crying emerged from the corridor, and Jess' bedroom door slammed shut, and a bolt could be distinctly heard from any point in the silent apartment.

"It was a joke Jess! I'm sorry!" Winston called, and walked into the room where Cece and Nick were waiting for him.

"What did you do?!" Cece yelled cutting her eyes at Winston, not forgetting about Nick who tried to sneak away " NUMBER 7 NICK, move one more step and I swear..."

Nick froze. Winston froze. Neither had ever seen her this frightening before.

"So, what the hell did you do to my best friend? Huh?"

"I just- y'know"

"No I don't just get on with it!" Cece interrupted, not in the mood for long awkward conversations.

"I MADE A FAT JOKE JEEZ!" Winston replied, and swung back as Cece extend her fist once more.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Her and Nick both yelled, and Nick grabbed her arms, to stop her doing any more damage to apartment 4D.

"I said something about a cookie pouch and living together had made her a bit more comforable, it was just a joke!"

Nick released Cece's arms, who then slapped Winston's arms, until he backed away into his room, shouting 'ow!' As he did. He too slammed his door, leaving Nick to deal with Cece.

"This is all your fault you know!" She started to raise her voice, but Jess emerged.

"Cece leave it, why did you come here? Schmidt is at spin class just go and find him, we can talk later okay?"

Cece nodded, looked daggers at Nick, and left the apartment waving her Phone and mouthing 'number seven' to Nick. "Jess..." Nick was cut off with a door to his face.

Jess slid down the back of the door after locking it once again. She looked to the ceiling, silently crying at the mess her life had become.

Winston had noticed. It was only a matter of time until everyone else did too. Cece probably had but as a best friend wouldn't have bought it up, she probably thought she was just comfortable, like Winston had. But no, she had a little, most likely grumpy, Miller growing inside of her.

* * *

**_Okay so it's short, but I wanted to finish this soon so I could have a little Moore freedom with the next one, I have a few ideas lined up so bear with me! _**


	12. Chapter 12 : Schmidt Happens

** I got you all a present... **

**A NEW CHAPTER! **

**_Chapter 12: Schmidt Happens_**

"Well I would prefer to speak to Sadie! You are not looking down at my-" Jess lowered her tone "-gumbo pot!" She finished, hissing the last two words. Three days had passed and she had stayed locked in her room, only leaving to pee, which was quite often considering this baby was pushing her bladder into the size of a pea, and to eat.

"Ms Day I can get an appointment with Sadie in a weeks time, her maternity leave will be over and then she can talk you through all of the things you will need to know, plus your babies heart rate. What day and time would be good for you?" The nurse finally said, rolling her eyes because Jess had been talking to her for the past forty eight minutes about Sadie.

"Fine, can I come Wednesday afternoon? After four because I have school and a new art club about childhood-" Jess continued to ramble, while the nurse continued to ignore her, until she heard her scream.

"MISS? What's the matter?!" The poor nurse exclaimed, but Jess had marched away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Jess yelled a finger pointed straight to Schmidt's face.

He had just left a room shaking his head, followed by a crying Elizabeth, who left and drove away without even a goodbye.

"Why haven't you told Cece you picked Elizabeth? She is a mess waiting for you to tell her!" Jess said a fist hitting him in the chest.

"Jess it's not like that! Me and Elizabeth, we aren't really a thing. Look sit down and just don't get mad, I- hold on. Why the hell are you here? You're not-" Schmidt's eyes widened and he looked straight to Jess' middle.

"Ehem! You first! What do you mean, not really a thing?!" Jess asked, her arms wrapping around her waist to hide her growing stomach, which she felt was huge but not difference could really be seen.

"We were, for like a week or two. But then Elizabeth told me she was pregnant. She really wanted a baby. Her last partner couldn't give her what she wanted and I turned up at the right time. Only I'm not ready for a baby Jess! We had a huge fight, and things got messy. But then she lost the baby and I felt terrible. I said that we could try again even though it isn't what I want. We realised it would never really work between us not long afterwards, but it was nice while it lasted y'know? But we just couldn't do it again. She's just been told that-" Schmidt let out a long and heavy sigh, and held his head in his hands.

"For once I wanted to do right by everyone. I got tested and I'm great! But- Elizabeth she just can't carry full term. I feel terrible Jess. And we both don't want to be with each other but how could we split while she's going through this?"

Schmidt continued to ramble, and while Jess felt awful about what was going on, she was more concerned about when Schmidt changed the topic to her. She continued to nod, trying to almost make Schmidt forget where they were until the nurse called her name.

"Miss Day? Here is your appointment slip Sadie will see you at 4:30 if that is okay with you?"

"Ahh yes. Yup that's sound. Saaaund as a paaaund mate!" Jess said, in the worst impression of a London accent she had ever done.

"Okay and Sadie asked on the phone if the father will be attending the ultrasound on Wed-"

"SO YOU ARE PREGNANT?!" Schmidt yelled, not caring who heard him.

" Can I give you a ride home Schmidt? I'll explain everything then okay?" Jess sighed, her eyes welling up in tears. Schmidt walked quickly towards her and embraced her in his arms, which made her completely break down.

"Sir? Are you the father? Will you please confirm for the doctor who will be attending?"

Schmidt too had tears in his eyes when Jess responded "erm no this isn't the father, and he isn't to know, I haven't decided whats going to happen yet"

"Very well Miss Day" the nurse took this as a cue to leave, not wanting to be a part of this domestic.

"You haven't told him?" Schmidt questioned, which Jess responded to by shaking her head. She sobbed harder into his shoulder, and he just hugged her tightly.

"Hey hey it's gonna be okay. You gotta talk to Nick though. Gimme your keys I'll take us home."

Jess had explained the incidents with the 'I love you' and how long she had known she was pregnant, and how all she wanted was to tell her best friends but one was her boyfriend, and the others were slowly drifting apart. Schmidt just listened to her, and instead of going home they just drove until Jess fell asleep without the burden of a secret baby, this was when Schmidt took her home.

Nick was sat on the couch, and gave Schmidt a wide eyes glare when he saw him carry a heavy sleeping Jess through the loft door.

"Hey man is she okay?" He asked worried, and Schmidt shook his head and indicated to her door as a signal for Nick to open it.

Nick took the hint and followed Schmidt inside as he gently lay Jess onto the bed.

"I can't go into this right now with you Nick, just cuddle her until she wakes up, I have to phone someone."

Before he could reply Schmidt left, and Nick, lay beside Jess, and held her in his arms. He kissed her shoulder and whispered to her sleeping body before he too fell asleep.

"I love you so much Jessica Day. I wish I had the balls to say it to you. Ha. Where's a trench coat when you need one?"

In the living room Schmidt pulled his phone from the communal charger and dialled a number.

"Hello?" A voice said down the phone.

"Hey. Look can I see you? -

No. It can't wait. -

Look I love you, I need to see you and just hold you and tell you again and again and if you say no, well I'm coming anyway. I need you so much and we both know when it comes down to it, I could have never not picked you. You are completely perfect to me, so where are you now? -

Good. I'm on my way."


	13. Chapter 13 : Wonderful Lives

**_Right guys this is the LAST CHAPTER! I really feel like I haven't done this story as well as I could, plus I have a couple of one shots and a multi-chapter planned, so I will be back! Thank you to all the people who stuck in there for my first ever fanfic! _**

**_Chapter 13: Wonderful Lives_**

"JESS JUST TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Nick yelled, tears built up in his eyes as Cece dragged two large bags from Jess' room.

Jess too was crying, inconsolably, just shaking her head as she left.

"JUST TELL HIM BEFORE I DO JESS! I MEAN IT!" Schmidt shouted after her, holding the lift doors open. "- You can shut your face Schmidt, you made your choices let her make hers okay. She should of left you assholes months ago" Cece spat back, giving Schmidt the dirtiest look he could muster.

"NOW HOLD ON-" Winston began, but Nick interrupted.

"-Just leave it mate-" Nick pushed out of the doors, and looked Jess straight into her bulging crying eyes. He thought about how he had gone from being so happy to losing the woman he loved in less than four hours.

He had woken up still holding Jess tightly, hoping to never have to let her go. Only she too had woken dazed and panicked, and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Hey you okay?" Nick said loudly through the closed door, after running after her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK NICK?!" Jess yelled, slamming her hand against the door, clutching her stomach with the other.

"WELL I CAN'T FIX IT WITH THE DOOR CLOSED!"

"NO ONE CAN FIX IT! I CAN'T- YOU DON'T LOVE ME NICK!" Jess said in haste, not ready to tell him the real reason for he rash behaviour.

"JESS! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!"

Just as he went to hit the door, it swung open and he saw a tear stained face glare at him.

"Come on then. Tell me. Tell me you love me" She said, her voice stern and not straining.

"Jess- you know I can't be open like you, you know I'm-"

"How do you expect me to be open if you can't say how you feel!"

"Oh my god Jess! Things were so much easier when-" Nick stopped, unable to finish what he had started. He didn't want to say what he had said. He was angry. Not at her, at himself. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt, but he couldn't.

"-BEFORE WE GOT TOGETHER YOU MEAN! HOW COULD YOU NICK? I TRUSTED YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN MY BEST FRIEND-" before she could continue Nick pulled her by the waist with one hand, and cupped her face with the other, and kissed her passionately.

After the initial shock Jess pulled away and slapped him across the face.

"YEAH THAT WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING WONT IT NICK-"

But he didn't listen, he rubbed his cheek, shook his head slightly and kissed her again. They stumbled backwards, and although she was glad to be back in his arms, Jess thumped against his chest and pulled away once more. He continued to shower her face and neck with kisses, hoping she could feel how much he loved her and needed her, but it was no use.

"NICK NO!" She yelled, just as Schmidt walked through the door, with a beaming Cece linked to his arm.

Her smile soon faded.

"Jess? Jess! What's going on?!" She yelled, turning the corner to see Nick and Jess leaning on opposing walls.

"Nothing Cece it's fine" Jess said, using her sleeves to wipe her eyes.

"It clearly isn't fine! What's going on babe?" Cece pulled her friend into a hug, just as Schmidt rounded the corner.

"Jess I'm guessing you haven't spoken to him?" Schmidt said, looking disappointedly.

"Don't you fucking start with me Schmidt!"

"JESS!" Cece yelled, grabbing her by the arm.

"WHAT! He hasn't told you? SCHMIDT AND ELIZABETH WEREN'T TOGETHER AT YOUR WEDDING! he- he tricked you"

"Cece it wasn't like that-" Schmidt didn't have time to explain, he had a fist in his face.

"Woah! Cece!" Jess shouted as her best friend dragged her down the hall into her bedroom.

This was the last of what happened that Nick understood.

He missed the abortion talk with Cece. He missed the adoption talk too. He also missed the decision to stay with Cece a while until she had made a decision.

Which brought him back to where he was now. Stood looking at the girl he loved, tearing up trying to think up ways to win her back.

"Cece just talk to me!"

"Hand me Jess' keys Schmidt!"

Nick could hear the babbling of the other warring lovers when he remembered the awful time in Jess' car to the basketball game.

"Jess- I love you. I love that you listen to McFly in the car, I love how you adore old movies. Jess everything-"

"Look Nick this is over Schmidt give me the keys, Jess, we are leaving-"

"SHE'S PREGNANT NICK!"

Schmidt yelled, which started another slanging match with Cece.

Nick raced into the elevator before Jess could try to close the doors, and locked them inside of it.

"Nick don't do this-"

"Do what?" He said, straining with tears threatening to fall. "Try to talk to the mother of my child? It is mine isn't it?"

"Of course but I I don't want-"

"When were you gonna tell me Jess? Six months? When your waters break?"

"I don't even know of it's gonna get that far Nick-"

"You were gonna abort my baby without telling me? MY BABY JESS!" Nick hit the metal wall in frustration, only to squeal from the pain.

"Calm down Nick I just don't know what to do! I didn't know what we were and are doing! It shouldn't be hard Nick. Nothing is this hard. Especially not love. I've listened to McFly enough to know love is meant to be easy-" she chuckled, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nick too was crying, he turned away and murmured.

"You can't abort it Jess-"

"Nick we don't know what's going to happen..."

"I LOVE YOU! ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?! People in love work it out Jess-"

"It's not enough Nick. What about food? Milk? Diapers? Clothes?"

He turned to look at her. He took I a deep breath.

"What else do you want Jess-" he paused, realising he had accidentally quoted one of her favourite films. Both still in tears he used it to his advantage, ignoring just how cheesy it sounded "what do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down... Ugh what's the next bit" his hands rushed to the side of his face, as he gently tapped his cheeks.

"Hey that's a pretty good idea?" Jess said, letting him finish the quote.

He reached out and grabbed her hands "I'll give you the moon Jess."

"It wasn't your place to say you know" Cece said, looking directly at Schmidt who had sat on the floor.

"I know, but after what happened with Elizabeth, I'd wanna know. You gotta respect that we couldn't have split like that Cece. I would never ever want to hurt you, you know that right?"

"I know Schmidt I know. It's just hard to try and be okay with you lying to me-"

"I didn't lie, we were together! For the sake of that baby. I told Jess I wasn't ready, but that's the only lie I told. I wasn't ready with anyone but you Cece. Before I came to meet you I picked something up." Schmidt knelt forward with a gold and red box firmly positioned in his hand.

"I want you in my life forever Cece, and I never want to be at your wedding again if I'm not circling until we get dizzy and I stamp on a glass and we mix our crazy traditions together and- and" Schmidt was interrupted by Cece diving on him, kissing him as they lay on the floor outside apartment 4D.

"Why the hell did I have to take the stairs? And what are you guys doing on the floor?!" Winston shouted, waving his arms in the air.

The situation was explained, while Nick and Jess continued to talk.

"We could paint my room? Your's is to pretty to change" Nick said, kissing her on the cheek. They had sat down and had talked about names, whether to move out or not, and other exciting baby things.

When they finally left the elevator they were greeted by Winston who had just met Daisy's parents and was officially in a committed relationship and an engage Cece and Schmidt.

On Wednesday at five Sadie showed Jess and Nick their baby, and made Nick cry when he first heard his child's heart beat.

Five months and two weeks and one day later:

"I can't wait to meet him or her!" Cece said, her fingers interlocking with Schmidt's.

"Do you think they will call it Schmidt?" He asked hopefully, which Daisy, Cece and Winston all laughed at.

"Yeah, just what we need. Another Schmidt" Winston laughed, but everyone stopped when they reached the front desk of the maternity ward.

"Hi we are looking for Jessica Day?"

"She's in room four, just go straight along the corridor and to the right. We prefer two to a bed but there is a seating area right outside."

"Okay thank you very much." Cece replied, and when they reached the room Nick was standing outside in overalls wearing a huge smile.

"Come in guys just be quick cause they are quite strict here" he said wiping away his tears of joy as he lead his friends to meet his child.

Jess lay in a bed looking tired, sweaty and as if she were the happiest woman on the planet. In her arms was a pink blanket, filled with a six pound little girl, pink skinned with big blue eyes fighting to stay awake.

"Oh my God Jess she's beautiful!" Cece whispered, while Schmidt, Winston and Nick had a big emotional crying hug.

Daisy and Cece cooed over the baby, until Nick asked Jess if everyone knew the name.

"Oh yeah! Cece, because you have been here like all my life, well, we are naming her Violet Cecelia Miller" there was a pause, while Nick took the baby and showed her to his best friends so as Cece and Jess could cry and hug.

"Oh and we would like you all to be godparents!" Nick said, passing Violet to Schmidt, who signalled Cece to come over.

"Do'ya want one?" He said smirking, "I mean if we are quick we could just borrow this one" he said laughing.

"We could just make our own?" She replied, but before anything else could be said a nurse opened the door " excuse me but I'm afraid it's two to a room I'm going to need two of you to leave, also visiting hours will be over in thirty minutes."

"Oh sorry, thanks" Jess replied blushing because she's never been told off before.

The visitors came and went and Jess and Nick sat in their room, Nick holding Violet and Jess just watching him look at the beautiful baby they had created.

" I love you so much Miller" Jess said, yawning and laying down.

"You do realise you're out numbered now don't you?" He said smiling.

"What do you mean?" She said, puzzled and tired.

"I mean two Millers and a Day, it's a bit off putting. Of course if you were to change that-"

Jess bolted upright.

Nick put his daughter into the crib provided and pulled a small box from his pocket. He bent forward onto his knee and opened the box to reveal a petite vintage ring.

"Jessica Day. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I have never seen you more beautiful than you look right now and we have made the best looking baby in this hospital-" they paused laughing "- and it would make me even happier than I am right now which feels impossible if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife" Jess dived forward and kissed him while he attempted to place the ring on her finger.

It fitted perfectly.


End file.
